Gender Bender Supernova
by byrdiesinging
Summary: Kanda is a model that is rising in popularity and everyone wants a piece of his ass. KandaxEveryone basically, cursing, sex and blah blah.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, it's me again! Sorry I haven't really updated anything in a little while.

This is just a short little one shot that I came up with one evening. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

-x-

It certainly was cold outside. The air chilled Kanda to the bone, despite his his warm overcoat and fluffy scarf. It was no time to be wandering around outside in London anymore. The time was well past midnight and the only lights that shone were from lone streetlights every hundred meters or so. Voices echoed in his head. _"You're a gender bender supernova!" _They cried. _"You'll be the next big model." "I love him, he's got the sexy androgynous look everybody's craving right now." _Kanda wished that they could all just leave him alone and go away. He didn't ask to get found that day on his way to his normal job. He didn't ask for people to stick microphones in his face and ask him how he felt about being the next biggest male model in the world. The fashion show had just ended earlier that night.. They had all gotten absolutely smashed that night at the show. Someone really stupid thought it would be fun to get a little drunk before going out. So they brought some vodka to the show and hid it behind one of the panels before the catwalk. Everybody would take a sip before sauntering out. Kanda couldn't even tell whether he was just drunk silly or not. There was going to be a celebration after party after the show. He had been urged to go, but he didn't want to get thrown up on. Some of the guys got so sick during the show that they had to get assistants run around with a bucket to catch the sick. Somehow the clothes remained spotless. Or maybe people couldn't tell. A couple of times Kanda was pretty sure he was going to puke himself.

On his way out the door people kept trying to get him to talk to them. They were like flies. All fucking annoying and flocking to him like a fresh piece of shit. All this fame and all these people were really starting to get on his nerves. He jammed his hands in his pocket and fished out a box of cigarettes. He pulled out a cigarette and stuck it in his mouth, holding it in place with his teeth, he tried to light the cigarette with his lighter. He flicked it a couple of times and it created a weak blue flame before burning out.

"Fucking stupid lighter." He grumbled angrily. He threw his dead lighter on the floor and started to stomp on it. The plastic bits crackled under his boots. He shoved his unlit cigarette back into his pocket.

"It's not good to litter you know." A voice said behind him.

Kanda turned around. "And what the fuck would you know, asshole?" The man behind him holding his broken lighter laughed before tossing the larger pieces of the lighter into a trashbin close by.

"Are all young people so rude these days?"

"Fuck off you old pedophile. I don't need people like you following me the fuck around. I have enough of that during the fucking day." Kanda started to stagger off.

The man grabbed Kanda's shoulder. "Let go of me, fuckface!" Kanda turned around to send a nice hard punch in the bastards face when, instead, he threw up all over the guy's shoes. Kanda covered his mouth with his hands. "Ugh, mister listen I-" and he threw up again. _Shit, I must have drunken a lot more than I thought I did. Fuck my life. _

"Hey," A faint voice started. "Hey, kid, you okay? Hey!"

-x-

When Kanda regained consciousness, it was still night time. There was a man sitting at a desk in the room. "Oh, you woke up. That was fast." He commented. The man's jacket and shoes were off. Kanda jumped up and started to head to the door. He thanked whatever deity was in the sky that he still was fully clothed. Even so, he threw a nasty line at the guy.

"You better not have done anything to me you sick fuck."

"That's no way to talk to the person that saved your ass." The man said setting the book he was reading down and walking toward Kanda. "By the way, I should introduce myself so hopefully you'll stop referring to me as 'fucker', my name is Tyki Mikk."

Kanda didn't say anything back.

"Very nice to meet you too."

The door was locked. "Listen, Mikk, call me a fucking taxi so I can get the fuck out of here."

"Kanda, Kanda, have you already forgotten about the shoes and coat that you vomited all over?"

Kanda narrowed his eyes. "How the fuck do you know my name?"

Tyki rolled his golden eyes. "Please, you're face is plastered over every billboard and poster all over the world. How couldn't I know your name? You'll repay me for the shoes and coat you ruined."  
>"Okay, fine. I'll buy you a new pair of shoes and a new coat. Just let me go." Tyki was getting a little bit too close for comfort.<p>

"I don't want a new coat and shoes." Tyki placed a hand close to Kanda's face. "You really are much more beautiful in person than you are in pictures."

"If you didn't want them why the fuck did you even say something like that. Let me go, damnit!" Kanda pushed Tyki down and straddled his chest. "Give me the fucking key, or I swear I'll beat the shit out of you until you do."

"Swearing isn't good for your soul, dearest."

"Don't fucking call me that!" He sent a fist to the side of Tyki's face. "I don't even fucking know you, you can't lock me in a room. I'll file you to the fucking police you fucking rapist!"

Suddenly Tyki retaliated and their positions were reversed. Now Kanda was pinned under Tyki. He struggled to get free from Tyki's grip, but his efforts were in vain. Tyki was too strong. "Let me go, Mikk." Kanda growled. "I'm not up for shit from a stranger."

"Darling, your mouth really takes so much away from your beauty. Why don't we cover it up?" Tyki undid his tie with one hand, the other tightly gripping both of Kanda's thin wrists. He then proceeded to gag Kanda with the tie.

Kanda made angry noises. "Music to my ears, much better. Now listen 'gender bender supernova' you're at my mercy now. So," He pulled out a hand gun. "either I can kill you right now, which would be a great shame. Or you'll do what I say."

Kanda was no pussy, but he did have family that he had to consider. If he died, who would take care of them? He stopped struggling and sent Tyki an angry glare.

"Good choice."

Tyki started to undress the boy. He unwrapped the scarf from Kanda's neck and removed his overcoat. He then took off Kanda's jacket, boots and pants. Leaving the boy in only his dress shirt and underwear. Tyki reached his fingers inside the waist band of Kanda's underwear and slowly pulled the garment off.

Kanda clenched his jaw down on the tie and closed his eyes to try and shut out such a humiliating sight of himself. He had certainly had been photographed wearing much less than what he had on right now, but it had never been like this. Suddenly, being only half naked in front of this one man seemed so much worse than being so much more naked in front of a camera that so many more people would see.

Tyki ravished the boy with his eyes. "Boy, enjoy it. I don't like to take my meals with them being so unwilling."

Kanda just glared.

Tyki turned Kanda over so he was on his knees. His cheek was pressed against the carpet. _This is going to leave fucking carpet burn on my face. _Kanda thought to himself. He could hear the sound of a zipper unzipping. Kanda didn't have to look to know what was going to happen next. He took in a deep breath and tried to take it like a man.

Tyki shoved his dick forcefully inside of Kanda. It hurt pretty fucking bad. So bad that Kanda had to bite down a groan of pain.

"You're slutty ass is sucking me right in." Tyki chuckled. "You little whore."

_Bastard, this hurts like hell. _Tyki started to thrust inside and Kanda continued to bit down harder and harder on the tie until he thought his teeth would break out of his mouth. The feeling of being thrust inside of by this man he had never seen before in his entire life was disgusting. He hated this. Why did he have to endure this sort of torture? There were plenty of other guys he knew that would _gladly_ take it up the ass. They fucking liked that sort of thing. He knew this because they would try to push it on him. Some of the guys he knew were real whores.

The only noises audible were the sounds of Tyki's grunts. Kanda wanted to scrape the skin off his body and throw it away or burn it. This was probably and nice fucking for that loathly guy who was shoving his danger in his ass, but he wasn't feeling this at all. All Kanda felt like a huge metal bar was being shoved up his ass. He was probably bleeding out of the hole. He didn't want to look. He'll just have to find out later after this fucking nightmare.

His train of thought was broken when Tyki hit a certain spot within him.

Kanda unconsciously let out a moan. Kanda's mind panicked and he clenched further down on the gag in his mouth. _Thanks body, I fucking hate you. _He tried to make the feeling that something was actually starting to feel really good go away. The fucker's grunts were starting to get really load and irritating. He tried to think of things that disgusted him. He thought of the moldy leftovers in his apartment. He thought about the one time one of the guys spiked everyone's drink with LSD and they all had a massive bad trip together. He tried to think about the time he went to Milan and some bitch stole his phone and shoved it up her twat. And how she said if he wanted it back, he'd have to get it out himself. Fucking bitch.

Tyki was thrusting harder than ever now into his ass. So hard that Kanda's body was actually shaking. He wanted it to end already. He was tired, he wanted to go to sleep. He wanted to go back to his apartment and forget that some guy had shoved his dick in his ass. He wanted to go back and get a prostitute to fuck so he didn't feel so dominated.

Something gushed into his ass. Kanda groaned because it was such a sick fucking feeling. Tyki groaned because it probably felt pretty fucking good.

Kanda felt the sick bastard take his flaccid dick out of this asshole. "So can I fucking go now?"

Tyki sat back and ran his hands through his hair. He whistled. "Virgins certainly are the best."

"Did you hear what I said, fucker? You fucked me, now let me go!"

Tyki looked at him the way a wolf would look at a nice plump lamb. "I never said I was through with you."

"You asshole."

-x-

Meh. Review please?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, I am LITERALLY too old to be on this website but whatever I guess. I also watch too many Asian dramas but also, whatever I guess.

Disclaimer: blahblah

Kanda could hear chaos backstage without even having stepped inside. "Guys, listen okay, so we have 10 minutes before the show and Kanda hasn't even shown up for make up yet. Does anyone know where he went? Has anyone seen him?" Reever, everyone's favourite stage manager, was yelling at us already and it wasn't even 9 AM yet. "Seriously!" He threw his headset on the ground. "He's supposed to be closing, where the FUCK is he?" The models murmured amongst themselves. A redhead clad in this season's Philip Lim spring summer garb spoke up, "Reever, dude, he'll be here, chill."

Reever stomped over to the redhead, "Lavi, how do you expect me to CALM DOWN HE HASN'T EVEN SHOWN UP FOR MAKE UP. MAKE UP."

"I'm here I'm here calm the fuck down, damn, you're gonna give yourself a heart attack." Kanda sauntered in scratching his head.

Reever sighed in relief. "Look, Kanda, I know everyone's trying to cast you from Armani to Prada but can't you seriously just show up to the important shows on time?" Kanda shrugged in response and sat down to get his hair and make up done.

"It's not like I'm opening, I don't need to be here that early."

Reever rolled his eyes, "you are such an ass Kanda Yuu." Before hurrying off to usher the openers to line up and get ready to walk. Kanda walked over to his assigned makeup counter and sat down, the makeup artist threw a smock over his clothes.

Lavi walked up to Kanda and slapped him on the back, causing the makeup artist to accidentally smudge a little too much concealer on Kanda's left cheek. "I told him you'd be here man. He chewed me out. You're lucky though; I'm walking like 3 outfits for this show. I knew you'd get something good but closing? I'm impressed." The makeup artist apologized profusely when Kanda grumbled and tried to even it out as much as she could with what little time she had.

"I know you're jealous, Lavi." Kanda side eyed him from the mirror. "But could you try to keep your dick in your pants?"

Lavi laughed. "Okay mister everyone's-in-love-with-me lets not blow our ego's too out of proportion. How long have we known each other? Fucking you'd be like fucking a brother. And that's a lil too messed up for me."

"I find it hard to believe that anything would be a little too messed up for you, Lavi. Especially since I saw that you were with that…" Kanda looked up to try and remember, effectively causing the makeup artist to accidentally swipe a little lip stain on his chin. She scrambled to wipe it off before it stained his skin. "That old lady you know who I'm talking about, the editor of that magazine, what was her name? I didn't know you were into hags."

"Miranda?"

Kanda snapped his fingers. "Yes that's the one, that magazine editor-in-chief. She's so fucking old, how'd you even get it up?"

"She's not that old come on." Kanda snickered. "Damn, still mean as ever." Lavi spotted Reever gesturing him to come over from the corner of his eye. "Shit, I gotta go. Don't fall dude." Lavi ran off leaving Kanda to sit and stare at his own reflection and ponder last night's events.

Why did Tyki Mikk sound so familiar to him all the sudden? It didn't matter. He was trying to quell thoughts of last night because the more he thought about it the more it sounded like he got raped which made him feel like a little bitch and Kanda would die before he had himself feel like a bitch let me tell you. "Son of a bitch." He muttered under his breath. The makeup artist hurried along, growing more flustered by the second, as Kanda grew visibly more upset upon remembering what happened last night. Finally, he slammed his fist down on the counter causing powder to fly all over his smock and the makeup artist. "Son of a bitch! Are you done yet or do you still need a few years?" He spat angrily at the makeup artist as she scrambled to clean the floor and try in vain to dust powder off his smock. Kanda threw the smock off and went off to dress. "I'm not done with your hair…" the makeup artist mumbled weakly.

Kanda doubted that he could even concentrate on walking properly this show. He couldn't stop thinking about Mikk. And why that name sounded so damn familiar. Who the fuck was Tyki Mikk? Where had he heard that name before? He couldn't remember. Kanda closed the door of the dressing room behind him. Tyki Mikk. Tyki Mikk. He kept feeling like he was on the brink of remembering before feeling defeated again. Kanda began taking clothes off the hangers and dressing. He'd just finished putting pants on before he heard someone calling his name. He heard his dressing room door open.

"Fancy seeing you again, Kanda."

Kanda whipped his head around to see the man who'd been torturing his thoughts, and his asshole, standing right behind him. "What the fuck are you doing here? Who let you in?" Kanda threw down the shirt he was supposed to be wearing. "Security, there's a fucking rapist in my dressing room!" Tyki grabbed his arm and pulled him back into the room before closing the door again.

"How the fuck did you get in here? Let go of me you sick fuck!" He pulled his arm out of Tyki's grasp violently.

"Kanda, I just wanted to come see you! You don't seem to be very happy to see me." Tyki faked a frown.

"Why the fuck would I be happy to see my rapist? And how'd you get in here?"

"Aw, I think rapist might be a little too strong of a word to use when addressing me." He smiled sweetly and gently touched Kanda's face. The angry model slapped his hand away like a fly.

"Answer me Mikk. How. Did. You. Get. In. Here. I'll fucking wring your neck faster than you can say Theyskens Theory."

"Alright, alright," The intruder backed up, hands in the air in defeat. "I got in with this." He waved a pass in his face, which read "Media".

Kanda looked shocked. "Yeah right, like you're with some magazine." He scoffed. There was no way Tyki was-

Kanda's brain clicked.

Wait.

Tyki Mikk.

Tyki Mikk.

TYKI MIKK.

He was only the editor-in-chief of the biggest fashion magazine in print right now, _The Millennium_, Kanda had been lucky enough to be on the cover this season for spring summer, he could even remember he was wearing a Givenchy top and shorts with a pair of Rick Owens Sneakers. Holy shit, realization was crashing down on Kanda faster than Versace for H&M sold out the day it was released in stores. And he called him a rapist. And a sick fuck. And…

Tyki began to approach him again and Kanda prepared to defend himself from another sexual assult as the other man raised his hand toward him. The taller man ran his fingers through Kanda's hair and sighed. The door slammed open.

"Oh! Tyki, I see you've found Kanda!" Reever was standing in the doorway looking surprised. Tyki had miraculously teleported a few feet away from the model. Reever eyed the two suspiciously. "He's closing for Philip Lim today."

"Yes, very fitting. I just wanted to congratulate him." Tyki eyed Kanda hungrily. The half dressed man shuddered upon feeling his gaze.

"You're not watching the show?" Reever asked dumbly.

_Obviously not, duh, he was backstage. The show had started for at least 15 minutes already_. Kanda thought to himself. "Thanks Mikk, but I don't need your congratulations, now if you guys could kindly get the fuck out and let me dress that'd be swell."

Reever jumped a little and began to apologize. "Oh, Kanda! I'm sorry, come on Mr. Mikk, let's go. I apologize for Kanda's behavior, he's not always like this."  
>Kanda shoved them out of the makeshift room. "Yes I am, now get the fuck out." And slammed the door barely missing their noses.<p>

Kanda could hear Reever apologizing to that damned man outside. "No need to apologize Mr. Reever! I shouldn't have bothered him." He could hear that fucking creep's smile as he said this. Ugh, the thought of that guy made him want to puke. That wasn't Tyki Mikk. That wasn't THE Tyki Mikk who was supposed to be editor-in-chief of The Millennium. How could he have been THE Tyki Mikk? He didn't seem like an editor-in-chief, he was a creep. And a rapist. And a sick fuck. Kanda heard his door crack open as he threw his top on, "Kanda, it was really nice to see you today. I think I'll be seeing you again later this afternoon."

Kanda threw a shoe at the door just as it closed. _Fuck! What a fucking creep! What was wrong with people these days? Can't they just keep it in their pants?_ It's not like Kanda was asking to look like this and have people crawling all over him. He heard a knock on the door and prepared to fight the next person who came in. It was only a stage boy letting him know it was almost time for him to walk. Kanda huffed and threw the rest of his outfit on before approaching the edge of the catwalk. He breathed deeply and prepared his face to show no other emotion but pure unadulterated confidence, and walked out.

This chapter was so fucking pointless lolol. Whatever if anyone's even reading this there'll be more in the next chapter okkkk.


	3. Chapter 3

Whatever man

Disclaimer: blehgh

Notesy note uh mr. elbaz refers to alber elbaz who is the artistic director of lanvin okk

Warning: Sex and stuff in this chapter

xxx

"You killed it out there dude!" Lavi clapped his hand on Kanda's shoulder, which the latter quickly shrugged off.

"Don't touch me, you'll ruin my Philip Lim." Kanda brushed his shoulder sourly. "And of course I did. I _closed_ you fucking shit for brains."

Lavi raised his hands defensively. "Hey, hey, just take a compliment when it's given man." He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "Oh, by the way, tonight Armani is hosting a party at The HQ. Remember that club that we went to that one time?"

Kanda sniffed, uninterested, as he began to undress. He hung his shirt gingerly on a hanger and then his jacket on top of that. He turned around to face Lavi, half dressed. "Right, as if." He put his hands on his hips. "Who's going?"

Lavi tapped his chin, trying to remember. "I mean I only saw the guest list once…I'm pretty sure that Lenalee girl is going to be there. She's so fucking cute man. Have you seen her legs? Miranda is going to be there, and Lulubell…I heard that Hevlaska is going to be there. Remember Hevlaska? That freaky looking albino model? She's been blowing up lately…"

Kanda effectively tuned Lavi out and resumed removing his clothes and hanging them up. He glanced at the clock hanging from the wall. "Shit. I have fifteen fucking minutes until Thom Browne. Fuck." He threw his shirt on, completely ignoring what Lavi was saying about the stupid party. It would probably be full of B-listers and have nots anyway. Who even still cared about Armani? After getting dressed super hyper quickly, in supermodel style, he turned around and pushed past Lavi, who was still naming off the guest list to that blasted Armani party. "I'll catch you later I'm about to be late for my next fucking show."

Lavi snapped out of his trance. "Oh! Well I'll see you later man. Don't fall." He gave a salute to Kanda and got an eyeroll in response.

xxx

Thom Browne was super boring. He had to walk two outfits and both of them were ugly. Oversized coats and shorts were so 2008 anyway. But you take any show you're casted to and if you get casted its pretty much expected that you'll walk…Kanda sighed. He didn't even get to eat breakfast this morning and the only thing he'd had to drink in the past four hours was tequila. Of which he only had one shot because it wasn't past twelve and he wasn't a fucking alcoholic like some of the other models. He fished around his jacket pocket for his box of cigarettes, opened the box and hit the box against his palm to pack the tobacco. Kanda picked a cigarette and stuck it between his lips. He stuck his hand back into his pocket to find his lighter. A white haired model approached him cautiously.  
>"Um, hey there…" Kanda looked up at the boy, hand still in his jacket pocket. "I'm Allen." Kanda heard laughter in the background. Allen turned around embarrassed, to look at the direction the sounds were coming from. "You did a really good job out there today." The white haired boy blushed deeply when Kanda stared straight into his eyes. "I didn't think I'd see you again after the campaign we did together. Do you remember me? I'm Allen." He stuck his hand out, expecting a handshake. The longhaired man resumed fishing around for his lighter as he replied.<p>

"Ok? So? You want a fucking prize or something? Congratulations dickweed your name is Allen." Kanda's cigarette waved around as he spoke. "Can't you see I'm trying to smoke a fucking cigarette?" Kanda couldn't remember this person to save his life. Campaign together? As if. He'd never seen this boy in his entire career. He definitely would have remembered someone who had white hair. Definitely…or probably not.

The poor boy didn't know what to do but gape like a fish at this unexpectedly rude response. His hand snapped back to the side of his body. "O-oh, sorry, must have gotten the wrong person." He mumbled as he turned on his heel quickly and scuttled away. Kanda finally located his lighter. He flicked the lighter and lit up his cigarette and inhaled deeply, blowing the smoke in the opposite direction of the clothes.

_Ugh, what is with all these freaks trying to get into my pants? _He thought, clearly annoyed by his celebrity. But, on second thought, that boy _was_ kind of endearing. Much more so than that fucking creep of a dude Tyki Mikk. Kanda shuddered at the thought of that pervert rapist. That man was something else. What a fucking weirdo. Kanda didn't care if he was the editor-in-chief of _The Millennium,_ that didn't make him any less of a degenerate.

"Is Kanda Yuu still backstage? I have a note for him." A stage manager called out to the crowd of undressing models. They turned to look around the room for a moment before resuming their previous activities. "It's urgent." He added. A couple models closer to him shrugged. The stage manager began to walk around calling out "Kanda Yuu? Kanda Yuu?"

"I'm here asshole." The stage manager's head quickly turned to face the foul tempered voice and scampered toward the man.

"Here Kanda this is for you." He handed the man a shell pink envelope with Kanda Yuu written on it in elegant calligraphy. "Mr. Elbez is hosting an anniversary party next weekend."

Kanda took the envelope and ripped it open unceremoniously. _Leave it to that flaming bastard to go all out. _The invitation card inside was wrapped in a piece of sheer white chiffon with a thin velvet band the same color as the envelope tied around the middle. He glanced at the front, which read:

_Mr. Kanda Yuu is cordially invited_

_To_

_Lanvin's 10__th__ Anniversary Party_

He flipped the card over to the back just to see if there was anything on there to find a handwritten note. He slid the velvet band off and took off the fabric piece. The back read:

_Dear, Mr. Kanda_

_Thank you for being in our campaign this season! I have designed an outfit just for you for the party. Please accept my gratitude. I'll meet you this Wednesday at the square for fitting._

_Regards,_

_Alber_

Free clothes made for him were always enough to pique his interest in whatever people were requesting of him so Kanda quickly wrote up a response note for the stage manager who was still patiently waiting next to him to give to Mr. Alber Elbaz.

xxx

Music thumped loudly in the poorly lit lounge. Kanda and Lavi sat at a table with a couple of other models. They were all yelling stuff at each other and Kanda was not listening at all. One of the female models sitting across from him, Lenalee was her name he thinks? Kept staring at him like she'd never seen a human being before. Every time he'd look her direction to try and make her stop staring at him she'd quickly turn her head a different direction just to make it look like she wasn't staring even though it was blatantly obvious that she was. As soon as he'd look away he could feel her eyes prodding the side of his face. How the hell had Lavi convinced him to come to this third rate party? There wasn't any good coke here and the biggest magazine that had come to shoot the party was _Black _which everyone knew was strictly menswear and _way_ too niche to get big on top of that the editor-in-chief Lvellie was super nazi-looking and classic, and by _classic _we mean old. Kanda stared bitterly at the low coffee table, which was now littered with shot glasses, cigarette butts, and lines of cheap blow. Lavi elbowed his side. "Dude! Did you hear Link's story just now? He ended up banging that Brazilian model! Damn!" Lavi was already way too drunk for before midnight. Kanda could already tell that it was going to be a messy night. "She was like THIS TIGHT." Lavi squeezed Kanda's hand to demonstrate Lavi turned back to the crowd. "What the FUCK LINK! YOU SHOULD'VE SHARED!" Kanda could hardly hear him above the chatter and music and other white noise. He could see everyone laughing and a couple people taking more shots. He could also feel that girl still staring at the back of his head. One of the models that had left earlier just came back and held up a baggie for everyone to see. Inside it contained some white powder. Kanda saw the other model's lips move and vaguely heard something like, "I just scored some really good Columbian shit! Come on guys lets do a line! Let's do a line!" The other models cheered and swept the other trash off the table, disregarding the shot glasses tumbling onto the floor. The guy who bought the stuff dumped the contents onto the table and reached into his back pocket to retrieve his wallet. He pulled out his credit card and waved around before cutting the coke into lines for everyone. "Bon appetite, asswipes!" Kanda grudgingly rolled up a banknote and bent over the table since this was probably the best snow he was getting tonight. He cleared his nose and railed a fatty.

"WOO LET'S PARTY!"

xxx

"Boy…"

_What the fuck is that…_

"Boy..."

_Ugh just let me sleep seriously._

"Boy!"

_Shut the _"fuck UP!" Kanda shot up from the bed, hitting the man who was standing above him in the forehead with his own. "Arghg!" He rubbed his forehead in pain as the other man toppled to the ground with a yelp.

"You're finally awake, _sweetheart_." The man purred, suddenly appearing again by Kanda's side. Kanda's eyes didn't need to adjust to the light for him to know the owner of that voice.

"Mikk…" He hissed. "What the fuck did you do to me?" Kanda threw the sheet off himself. He noticed the light was not from the sun or the outside but from the ceiling light. He concluded that it was still nighttime. "Why the fuck am I in your room?"

"Now now Kanda-dear, it's never good to jump to conclusions." Tyki stood back his arms folded. He smiled sweetly at the longhaired man. "I didn't do anything to you. You really should be thanking me! I saved your life you know."

"What?" Kanda spat at the other. "Yeah right, fucker! What'd you do to me when I was asleep you fucking creep?"

Tyki unfolded his arms and approached Kanda defensively. "Nothing, love! I swear it! I saved your life. Wouldn't you like to know how?" He didn't wait for Kanda to answer. "You apparently picked a fight with some bad guys and they were about to beat the shit out of you. And I saved you." He shrugged. "Don't you think you should reward me for my efforts?" He was within arms reach of Kanda now. He reached out his hand to touch Kanda's face, only to have his hand violently slapped away.  
>"Don't touch me creep. I'm not rewarding you shit or whatever you want. I didn't need you to fucking save me." He threw his legs over the bed and thanked Jesus Christ, Allah, and Buddah each individually that he was still fully clothed. "I'm leaving." He looked at the other straight in the eye defiantly.<p>

Tyki chuckled, he pinned a hand on Kanda's shoulder. "No you're not, since you're already here we should spend a little more time together what do you think?"

"I think no, get your hand off me, fuckwad." Kanda gripped Tyki's arm.

"Mmm," Tyki placed his other hand on Kanda's other shoulder and violently pressed Kanda back onto the bed. "I love when my prey struggles."

Kanda thrashed on the bed to try to kick the darker man off him. "GET. OFF. ME. MIKK." He said through gritted teeth. "I. WILL. MURDER. YOU."

Tyki giggled sadistically holding up a scalpel, from where he produced such a thing all the sudden Kanda did not know. "Calm down. It's not like I'm going to do anything… _permanently appearance-threatening." _Kanda froze. For a model to have his face fucked up would be the biggest career destroyer. "That's better. Now just be a good kitten and listen to me." Tyki threw the rest of the covers off the bed. Kanda dared not move and inch.

"Lay properly on the bed, love." Kanda balled his fists angrily and pressed his mouth in a thin line, determined not to comply. "Ok, I guess I'll have to help you." Tyki lifted Kanda's legs with little difficulty and positioned him neatly on the bed. He quickly fastened his arms and legs onto the bedposts. "Struggle all you want, love, but you'll never get out of these ties." He swooped in for a kiss and got his lip bitten. A bit of blood trickled down his chin. "I think I should make my kitten a little more obedient." He clapped his hands together happily. "Oh, I know just the thing!" He hopped off the bed and trotted to the dresser and found a little baggie containing capsules with pinkish crystals inside. Kanda's eyes stayed on the ceiling. He couldn't believe his shitty luck, first a shitty party, and now running into a shitty person who was about to rape his shitter. _Again. _He wanted to scream but he knew that'd just make the sadistic fuck happier. The baggie was waved in his face. He was tempted to bite Tyki's fingers off as well. "Do you know what this is, love?" He didn't even wait for Kanda to answer. "It's molly. Really good stuff. You'll love it!" He ripped Kanda's pants off. _MY PHILIP LIM! _Kanda thought in horror. His custom Philip Lim was _ruined. _This had to be the worst night ever. And before he could finish mourning the death of his trousers, he felt an intrusion in his asshole, and then a capsule shoved up his butt. "It'll just be a second…" Kanda growled angrily. How dare this person. This fucktard rapist asshole creep. This was the worst night ever. This was the worst night ever. This was…

All the sudden Kanda started to feel a crazy desire to smile and laugh and the sheets started to feel really nice under his fingers…what was this feeling? His body felt hot. He wanted to hug someone and love someone and wow whoever this man was standing in front of him…this fucktard rapist creep, he'd fallen in love for a night.  
>"Tyki…" He panted like a bitch it heat. "Tyki!"<p>

"Aww, my baby's feeling it." Tyki caressed Kanda's face. "Does that feel good babe?" Kanda gasped and moaned.  
>"U-untie m-me." He groaned, pulling at his restraints.<p>

"Are you going to be good?"

He nodded vigorously.

His arms and legs were suddenly free. He attacked Tyki's lips. Mashing his face against the other man's, longing for more contact. He ripped Tyki's clothes off and then his own. Who cares about a little custom Philip Lim anyway? Kanda's hands touched all up and down the Portuguese man's back, skin felt so weird and good at the same time! Had it always felt like that? Their tongues prodded each others, swapping saliva, in an aggressive battle for dominance. They wrestled each other on the bed and Kanda somehow ended up on top of the other man. He broke the kiss.

"Tyki…I'm…" Kanda's flushed face, lips swollen from their previous activities, his hair all damp from sweat, sticking to his lean muscular body, eyes glazed with lust. This was undoubtedly the most beautiful thing Tyki had ever seen in his life even if it was drug induced. It was more than enough to make a certain part of his lower body spring to interest. "I need…ahhn…"

"Look at you, love, you can't even speak." Tyki caressed the paler boy's sides lovingly and let his fingers touch the hem of the other's boxers. They lingered there before sliding them off. He slipped his own underclothes off swiftly after.

"H-hurry. I w-want…you." Kanda's mouth was open, letting saliva spill freely on both of their naked bodies. Tyki snickered.

"It's kind of hard when you're on top of me, love." Kanda didn't register what the other man was saying to him. All he wanted was more contact. His body was unbearably hot and the desire for more…of what? He wasn't sure.

Tyki gripped the other's manhood and pumped it vigorously. Kanda screamed in pleasure. "Ahghhn."

"Is that what you want slut?" Kanda nodded, managing to moan out something that sounded like "More" in his drug induced lust. Tyki positioned his own erection against the model's ass before plunging into the hot depths.

The model didn't even need any coaxing for him to start riding it at an amazing pace. Tyki groaned. Kanda's ass was really the best thing he'd ever had. It was soft, wet, and it sucked him in like no pussy could.

"Ahhh..aghnn…" The pale boy hung his head in pleasure his hair veiling his face, only managing to cry out whenever Tyki thrust with particular force.

Tyki flipped Kanda onto his back and continued to pound the boy beneath him with gusto. The model cried out, his voice and Tyki's groans filled the moist air. Tyki could feel the longhaired contract around him before screaming out and shooting his seed all over their stomachs.

Tyki grabbed the model's hair and flipped the other onto his stomach as he fucked the boy relentlessly while gripping his hair.

"Take it you slut!" Tyki groaned as he pounded the ass below him. Kanda could only moan and whimper Tyki's name as he rode out the body shaking orgasm he was still experiencing.

Shortly thereafter, the Portuguese came, emptying himself inside the boy beneath him.

He collapsed next to the exhausted model, the two of them falling into a deep slumber.

xxx

Wow that was long. you guys got what you wanted yay.


End file.
